Reflection
by KawaiiDaikeru
Summary: TK's not the person everyone thinks he is. He's afraid to show himself to the world. Even his own reflection... is not his true self. Rated M just in case for later chapters.


Reflection

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song "Reflection" from Mulan.

KawaiiDaikeru: Hey guys! I'm here to bring some sad-ish news. I _**cannot**_ update "Walking Hope" this week. Highschool's been pretty bad lately with all the work T^T Anyways, I put of this story as compensation for not updating. I want you guys to decide wheter I continue on this story or not. Also the reason why I post this story and not Walking Hope is that I've been working on this story piece by piece for over a month now. So it's finally came together to form **_one_**chapter. I'm still working on the next Chapter for Walking Hope which will **_hopefully_**be posted next week. I'm sooooo sorry guys. Anyways please R&R!

* * *

Takeru POV

* * *

_Hello! The name's Davis. What about you? _

_I-It's Takeru... but you can call me TK. _

_You have a cool name. Wanna hang with me? _

_Thanks... and sure. _

That was one of the few times I've ever felt happy in my life. Surprised, aren't you? Takeru Takaishi, a.k.a Mr. Perfect, _not happy._ Most people would think that's impossible. Every single person who has met me, family and..._ friends_ believe I'm an optimist. I wish that were only true, but the sad reality is the complete opposite.

I, the Child of Hope, being a pessimist. You might as well throw away the rest of your life now. It amuses me how contradictory one person can be. All hope for my dreams... gone. It's like I've been hit by a dark spore or something. To be honest, I would rather have a dark spore now than this. I then remember I was listening to my Ipod.

_I will never pass for a perfect son, or a perfect boyfriend.  
Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? _

The lyrics of the song hit right home. It _**perfectly**_ describes my situation now. I've never met with my mother's expectations so I usually come home to screaming. She lectures me on how I'm a _freeloader_ and all those things. Honestly, I do my best in school, but it's just not enough for her. To make things worse, my love life is in ruins.

I've had boyfriends, but they always blame it on me for everything. I honestly don't know what the hell I'm doing _wrong_. They don't even bother to explain why... just pisses me the fuck off. To add even more weight on me, the guy of my dreams is with my best-friend. You're probably wondering who this guy is. Well his name is... Davis Motomiya. Shocked aren't you? The person I couldn't stand for more than a few minutes is the _love of my life, _but we've both changed. Like a stab through my heart, Davis and my best-friend Kari **had** to get together. I have my _spasms_ of jealousy now and then, but I started to lose hope more and more everyday. They've been going strong for about a year now and I doubt it'll change anytime soon.

So instead of me moping around, let me tell you where I am now...

Here we are the second generation Digi-destined in the Digital World. We are having a sleepover with our Digimon. Call it... our way of _camping and being "one" with nature_. Anyways, I was just gazing at the stars admiring how beautiful they are. I then saw Davis' eyes on the two brightest stars. I just can't get him out of my head! I then turned my head towards the fire... big mistake.

There they were. Davis and Kari... making out right on the other side of the fire. I involuntarily coughed. They then both looked at me like there was something on my face. I was so embarrassed. Could it get any worse than this? Me and my big mouth!

I then looked towards them and saw that they were red with embarrassment. Davis decided to break the ice.

"Uhh... umm sorry TA. We thought everybody was asleep..." he said.

"It's alright. I was just caught off guard," I lied. I was surprisingly calm now.

"Well umm... goodnight," he replied.

After that conversation, I was in my usual happy place. I was thinking on how life will be if Davis and I were together. It was so... perfect. In this _world_, I can take off my mask and be who I really am. I express myself openly and I'm accepted by those closest to me. Sadly, like most of my dreams. They end. It's all perfect until I am hit with the reality that it's just not going to happen.

It is always at this point that the nightmares come in. Now, you might be thinking: What a baby or something like that, right? Well nightmares aren't nice, especially if they tell of something that has a _high chance _of happening.

What kind of nightmares you ask? One is, my family disowning and kicking me out. They tell me that I'm not even their son or that they raised me better. Then there's another one when they all send me to a... treatment center, so that I get _better_. But the worst one is when the other Digi-destined don't accept me. They call me names and kick me out. Even my brother and partner Patamon agree with them..., but that's not the worst part. The worst part is when Davis tells me that I'm worthless and that he... _**hates me**_.

As these nightmares persist, I shiver in my sleep. I then have one of those moments of hope. They're becoming more rare each day. I just want this to stop. I hate having these nightmares and doubts, but in truth, no one is perfect.

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

* * *

We were all preparing to go back to the real world to get some well needed _food. _After about half an hour of cleaning up, we were all packed up and ready to go. We then proceeded to walk to the closest TV. It was a horrible trip to say the least...

It was the _**worst**_ way to start off my day. Davis and Kari being all gushy with each other. I was partly happy for them, but for the most part, I wanted to throw Kari to the other side of the universe. Then before I knew it, I started to cry a bit. Apparently, Cody noticed.

"What's wrong TK?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I just got something in my eye," I replied.

"Oh... okay," He said. I bet he's getting pretty suspicious now.

After that, I realized we were at the TV already. I also remembered Patamon. I totally forgot about him! I was so caught up in my grief that I didn't spend time with him last night. Way to be a good friend Takeru. Anyways, I walked up to Patamon and squeezed him as hard as I could. He was going to stay to keep on eye on his part of the Digi-World. I waved him a goodbye and then next thing I know, we're in the computer lab at school.

We were walking out of the school trying to be discreet as possible. I ,at the moment, was an emotional wreck. I was so... _depressed_. As I was thinking to myself, we were already outside the school gate. We were all walking together during this fine morning. Everything was going _lovely_... well it depends on your definition of lovely. Anyways, I was getting better until... something happened.

"I love you Dai-chan," I heard.

"I love you too Hika-" said someone I believed to be Davis. I really didn't want to hear more, so... I just ran the long way home crying. As I was running, I could feel their stares of concern piercing through me. If seeing them going all gushy was _too _much for me, how could I stand them saying "I love you" to each other? I could hear them calling out for me, but they were all the last people I wanted to be with. I wanted to be... _**alone**_.

* * *

Reflection (Chap 1?) END

Okay so _**you** _**guys **decide whether I continue on this or not. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating Walking Hope. Hope you like this story and please **REVIEW!**


End file.
